diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Liadrin
| Zugehörigkeit = | Klasse = (ehem.) Datei:IconSmall Paladin.gif Blutritter | Position = Matriarchin der Blutritter | Lage = Verheerte Inseln (zuletzt) | Status = | Familie = | WoWPedia = Lady Liadrin }} Lady Liadrin ist die derzeit amtierende Matriarchin des Ordens der Blutritter. Einige bezeichnen sie als übereifrig, arrogant, und aufbrausend17px Anhängerin Lady Liadrin, aber es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass sie ihren Orden stets mit Stärke und Überzeugung geführt hat. Für sie haben die Blutritter nur ein einziges Ziel: dafür zu sorgen, dass die Brennende Legion ein für alle Mal besiegt wird.17px Lady Liadrin beschwören Hintergrund Priesterin Liadrin thumb|Liadrin, Galell, Lor'themar und Dar'Khan Drathir. Nachdem Liadrin ihre Eltern bereits früh durch einen Trollangriff verloren hatte, übernahm ihr Ausbilder, Hohepriester Vandellor, eine Art Vaterrolle. Obwohl die beiden nicht blutsverwandt waren, so waren sie sich in ihren Wesenszügen doch sehr ähnlich.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Bei einer Untersuchung einer Fehlfunktion eines thalassischen Runensteines gerieten Liadrin, ihr Schüler Galell, Lor'themar und Dar'Khan Drathir in die Gefangenschaft der Amani. Jene nutzten diverse Tränke, giftigen Rauch und trollische Rituale, durch welche die Hochelfen immer wieder in fieberhafte Träume verfielen und sich kaum wehren konnten. Als sich Zul'jin Lor'themar widmen wollte, konnten sie glücklicherweise die Ablenkung der übrigen Trolle nutzen, um doch noch zu entkommen.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 1 Zweiter Krieg Nach der Niederlage der Horde im Zweiten Krieg sah König Anasterian die Chance gekommen, den verbliebenen Amani den Garaus zu machen und entsandte zu diesem Zweck Magier und Priester zur Unterstützung der Waldläufer. Liadrin wurde einer Gruppe unter der Leitung von Halduron Wolkenglanz zugeteilt, welchem es gelang, Zul'jin gefangenzunehmen, wenngleich dieser im späteren Verlauf flüchten konnte. Einige Zeit nach dem Zweiten Krieg wohnte Liadrin zudem der Zeremonie bei, in welcher Lor'themar zum Waldläuferhauptmann der Weltenwanderer ernannt wurde, was ihren Mentor Vandellor aufgrund der "guten Partie" zu etwas hölzernen Verkupplungsversuchen animierte. Dritter Krieg Liadrin vernahm, wie viele in dieser Zeit, seltsame Gerüchte über eine Seuche, welche in den Menschenländern wütete, sowie eine mutmaßliche Säuberung Stratholmes. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie bereits zur Hohepriesterin aufgestiegen. Die Jahre des beschaulichen Lebens in Quel'Thalas waren allerdings gezählt und nur wenige Zeit später stand Arthas mit seiner untoten Armee vor den Elfentoren. Wie auch Sylvanas hatte sie vollstes Vertrauen in die magische Verteidigung von Quel'Thalas, als sie vom Falkenplatz auf die untoten Heerscharen blickte. Die Kämpfe schritten voran und während Silbermonds Schutzschilde zunächst standhielten, offenbarte Arthas den Elfen seine neueste "Trophäe": Sylvanas, kreischend als Banshee. Ihr Mut ließ zunehmend nach, wenn selbst der großartige Waldläufergeneral von Silbermond diesen Monstern zum Opfer fallen konnte. Schließlich erhielt Arthas auch den letzten Mondkristalle und formte den Schlüssel der drei Monde, was zu einer gewaltigen Lichtexplosion führte - und Silbermonds Verteidigung schwand dahin: Ban'dinoriel war gefallen. Während die untote Armee ihren Marsch fortsetzte, spürte Liadrin immer häufiger Erschütterungen und Probleme beim Anrufen des Heiligen Lichts, so sehr sie sich auch um Konzentration bemühte. Hoffnung schöpfte sie, als Anasterian das Schlachtfeld betrat, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig. Kurze Zeit später fielen sowohl Anasterian als auch ihr Mentor, Vandellor. Großmagister Belo'vir, in einem letzten Dienst an seinen Jugendfreund, wirkte einen Zauber um zumindest Liadrin in Sicherheit zu bringen und teleportierte sie vom Schlachtfeld. In ihren persönlichen Aufzeichnungen beschrieb sie Anasterians Tod wie folgt: Einige Zeit nach der Zerstörung, als Kael'thas bereits Quel'Thalas erreicht und die Waldläufer am Basar Silbermonds einen halbwegs sicheren Hafen für die Flüchtlinge aufgebaut hatten, tauchte auch Liadrin wieder in Silbermond auf, allerdings mit wenig guten Nachrichten: die Trolle in Zul'Aman rührten sich erneut. Sie schloss sich einer kleinen Streitmacht um Kael'thas an, welcher den Sonnenbrunnen zum Wohle und Überleben der Hochelfen zerstören wollte und bekundete, keine Priesterin mehr zu sein, seit dem Tag als ihr Mentor starb. Jenen sollte sie allerdings noch einmal wiedersehen, als untote Fratze seiner selbst, als sich die kleine Streitmacht zum Sonnenbrunnen begab. Sie erschlug ihren ehemaligen Mentor und verfluchte das Licht aufs Heftigste.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 3 Die Gründung des Blutritterordens Nach der Invasion der Geißel half Liadrin den übrigen Überlebenden, den Immersangwald zurückzuerobern. Als schließlich der Wiederaufbau Silbermonds begann, zog sie sich zurück. Fünf Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Sonnenbrunnens verweilte Liadrin in die Einsamkeit der Geisterlande, hungrig nach Magie, voller Schuldgefühle und in tiefer Trauer um die vergangenen, glücklichen Tage der Hochelfen, als in diesen Gebieten wundersame Residenzen emporragten und das Land in einen ewigen Frühling getaucht war. Auf Haldurons Geheiß hin begab sie sich zurück nach Silbermond, da Rommath sie sprechen wollte. Nachdem er ihr erzählte, es gäbe einen Weg, sich das Licht Untertan zu machen, teleportierte er sich und sie zu dem Gebäude, welches zukünftig als Hauptquartier des Blutritterordens fungieren sollte. Dort zeigte er ihr den Gefangenen Naaru M'uru und bot ihr an, als Erste seine Energien anzuzapfen und damit das Licht nach ihrem Willen zu formen. Liadrin stimmte zu.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 4 Als Astalor und Rommath das Ritual durchführten, bemerkte Liadrin einen deutlichen Unterschied zu früher. Während das Licht, welches sie harmonisch als Priesterin gerufen hatte, warm und tröstend war, fühlten sich die Energien des Naaru an, als wollten sie den Körper der Elfe zerreissen. Mit der Ausrufung des neuen Ordens der Blutritter wurde Liadrin zu Lady Liadrin. Die neuen Mitglieder des Ordens lernten schnell und rasch kam Liadrin zu dem Schluss, dass es wesentlich sinniger sei, das Licht zu beherrschen, anstatt die "alten Wege" zu benutzen. So trainierte sie unablässig ihre neuen Schützlinge und wartete auf den Tag, an welchem sie sich an Dar'Khan rächen könnte. Blutritterin Liadrin Ihr ehemaliger Schüler Galell suchte Liadrin einige Zeit nach der Gründung des Blutritterordens auf, da er im Orden eine, wenn nicht sogar seine letzte Chance sah, sich nicht völlig zu verlieren und wieder Zugang - wenngleich unter Zwang - zum Licht zu finden. Liadrin war sich unsicher, ob dies der richtige Weg sei, konnte und wollte ihrem ehemaligen Schüler aber nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Galells Zustand verschlechterte sich jedoch zunehmend bis er schließlich, nach dem Mord an einem zwielichtigen Händler der Mördergasse, verschwand. Sie fand ihn völlig von Sinnen, einem Getriebenen ähnlicher als einem Elfen, in jener Trollhöhle, in welcher sie vor Jahren in Gefangenschaft geraten waren. Im darauffolgenden Kampf tötete sie ihn schließlich und verbrannte seine Leiche. Trost spendete ihr Lor'themar, wenngleich die Frage im Raum stehen blieb, was eigentlich aus ihnen über die Jahre geworden sei. Kael'thas' Verrat thumb|Gebadet im [[Licht.]] In der Folgezeit überwachte Liadrin die Ausbildung neuer Blutritter, welche im südlichen Quel'Thalas und in den Pestländern gegen die Geißel vorgingen. Überzeugt davon, dass der Weg der Blutritter der einzig wahre Weg sei, das Licht zu nutzen, schreckte sie auch nicht davor zurück, Paladinen zu verdeutlichen, was sie von ihrer Tradition hielt und ließ die Alonsuskapelle in Stratholme schänden. Ihre Ansichten wandelten sich, als sie Zeugin von Kael'thas' Verrat wurde und dieser durch den Diebstahl M'urus den Blutrittern ihre Machtquelle entzog und seine Zugehörigkeit zur Brennenden Legion offenbarte.Patch 2.4: Wut des Sonnenbrunnens Gemeinsam mit einigen Blutrittern reiste die Matriarchin nach Shattrath und verpflichtete reumütig die Klingen ihrer Blutritter der Bezwingung Kil'jaedens und der Wiederherstellung Silbermonds.17px Gespräch mit A'dal Während ihrer Abwesenheit übernahm Rommath in Vertretung die Führung der Blutritter.Im Schatten der Sonne Nach der Rückeroberung von Quel'Danas durch die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne wurde sie Zeugin der Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnens durch Velen17px Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnens und predigte anschließend an dessen Rand vor herangereisten Pilgern. Draenor Gemeinsam mit Erzmagier Khadgar, Thrall und Verteidiger Maraad führte Liadrin eine gemischte Truppe aus Allianz- und Hordesoldaten durch das Dunkle Portal im Kampf gegen die Eiserne Horde.World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Nach zahllosen Kämpfen durch das Kerngebiet der Eisernen Horde, dem Dschungel von Tanaan, gelang schließlich die Flucht. In Talador kämpfte sie anschließend Seite an Seite mit den Draenei unter Exarch Maladaar gegen die Brennende Legion, welche Auchindoun einzunehmen drohte. Im Zuge der Verfolgung von Gul'dans Schergen landete sie auf einer durch die Legion zerstörten Welt, wo sie sich dem Grubenlord Agg'thok entgegenstellte. Nachdem Shattrath von den Sargerai angegriffen wurde, zog sie sich mit ihren Truppen zur Spitze des Lichts zurück, um die Verteidiger zu unterstützen. Gemeinsam mit Exarch Maladaar brachte sie schließlich Socrethar zur Strecke. Im Zuge der weiteren Kämpfe um die Höllenfeuerzitadelle beschäftigten sich Liadrin und ihre Blutritter mit der Untersuchung einer Möglichkeit, die von Gul'dan verdorbenen Teufelsorcs wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Siehe auch * 17px Lady Liadrin * 17px 17px The Story of Lady Liadrin Anmerkungen Liadrin, Lady Liadrin, Lady Liadrin, Lady Liadrin, Lady Liadrin, Lady